A Shadowed Path
by Chirikoda
Summary: It's a one shot (big surprise huh?) but it's about Tasuki's last day alive. Read it please.


A Shadowed Path.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Fy belongs to Yuu Watase.

A.N.: The was my first TAsuki POV fic... So I hope you like it. I have a lot of one shot fics. So read em all!

A shadowed path lies before me, I can only see the outline of each small stone beneath me. Another trip to another village. Never the same once you learn something important, like I am. I know too well that death is a natural part of life, as painful as it is I move onward. My best friend, my fellow last warrior. Chichiri... died. Pain strikes at my soul like a million axes chopping down all of my hope when I think of him.  
  
He died as I hoped he would. He and I... He died at the age of 117. I feel wrong to curse his death. I miss him so. In his sleep death warmly covered him. Our last conversation remains fresh in my mind, though many things have left. He told me that he will be happy to be reborn in Miaka's world. Finally he will be at peace, at last. I knew him better then anyone, after being his close friend for over 90 years you get that way. He suffered everyday, mentally. The memories of all those he loved and lost stayed with him, loomed around him. He had a big heart, which caused deaths to leave scars on it deeper and longer then any ocean.   
  
A lone seishi, a fading memory in the legend of Suzaku. My accomplishments only lie in the lives of those still living. What we did for them, my fellow seishi, my brothers, we fought, some of my closest friends died to keep them alive, and they slowly let our memory slip. I can't be mad at the people of Kounan, I have relaxed more in my old age more then I care to admit.  
  
The last 17 years of Chichiri's life he was active, and I traveled along with him. Kouji had died, and with him a piece of my soul. I cannot say in detail how I came to travel with my monk friend. I do not have the memory I used to. Now I fear I am truly the last seishi. Amiboshi could be dead. I have no idea.   
  
Did I do everything I could to prevent the deaths that happened? Did I disappoint Chiriko? Am I the man I wanted to be when I was young? Questions that plague my mind when I am trying to fall asleep. My old body can't move as fast as I'd like it to, and my symbol that used provide me with so much pride, rarely shows.  
  
Will I see my long lost friends when I die? Will I be able to tell them all I have thought of for too long now? To old to cry and yet to young to forgive. Life is full of surprises some bad, many good. I was surprised when Kouji got married. And even more so when his wife had a little boy. His Little boy Shun'u grew up fast and married, and also had a son. And later came his daughter. Shun'u and his mother died a long time ago. Only little O'Atsuko... is left. She is also getting along in years, and she aids me.   
  
Whenever I look in the mirror. My old fangs still shimmer in the light. My wrinkled face covers up what used to be my dashing looks. My red flame hair is gray now. But I am proud that it at least has a red-orange tint.   
  
Making it back home, along the pebble path, I take my time. Time is all I have left, the time before I die. I walk in long lonely strides, keeping my head held high to prove to my friends I haven't given up hope. The only comfort I get is knowing my friends will see me again, and we will rejoice.  
  
I write the last of my memories down for Atsuko to read to her children, that way the legend lives, our legacy.  
  
I feel deaths warm loving hands touch my face, no fear. I have no fear, tears of joy run down my cheeks and I cry. I cannot wait to be with my loved ones again. Even if it's in another world. I do not care what world, as long as I see them again I don't care. My time has come, and I welcome it. Some might say I wanted to die, that's not the case. I never wanted to die, I was waiting for my time, and now that it has come, I am so happy.  
  
I hear my own heart beat slowing, and I can tell Atsuko is mourning me already. I know why Chichiri was smiling in his sleep, when I found him that morning. It was because he felt, how I am feeling. Miaka... Tamahome... I am coming. Kouji, Chichiri I'm right here coming behind you.   
  
I have lived my life, now I must live my death, if that makes since. Suzaku has blessed me far more then any human could imagine, he gave me life and loved ones to guide me.   
  
I see... I see all of you... No more worries, the whole group is here now...


End file.
